Conventionally, a sealing structure including a metal cover, a base having a side panel facing a side panel of the cover, and a rubber gasket which is provided on the side panel of the cover by integral molding and closely attached to the side panel of the base is known.
As examples of related art, International Publication Pamphlet No. WO2006/087948, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-60688, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-313050 are disclosed.